Guilt and Comfort
by ncismka233
Summary: When Tony is grieving over Kate's death, Gibbs and Abby show up offering Tony unconditional support. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son Tony/Abby Brother/Sister *contains spoilers for Twilight


It was just after 1600 on a rainy Saturday afternoon. NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was at home in his basement sanding the boat he had been working on when he heard the front door open. He looked up when someone stepped out on the top of the staircase. It was Abby; she looked concerned or worried about something.

"Hi Gibbs." Abby said as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Abbs. What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked while he kept sanding.

"Well … I was bored and thought I'd come over here so I had some company." Abby said. Gibbs looked up at Abby and stopped sanding. He could read all over her face that something was wrong.

"You okay Abby?"

"Uh, yeah I just … I just need your help with something." Abby said. Gibbs put his sander down and walked over to her.

"Abby, what is it?" Gibbs asked. Abby looked up at Gibbs when she heard a tone of concern in his voice.

"Okay so here's the story; I invited Tony over this afternoon so we could watch a movie together. He was supposed to be at my apartment at 1500 but called me thirty minutes after 1500, he sounded really sad about something Gibbs." Gibbs got more concerned because he knew that Tony isn't the kind of person to show his true feelings. "I went over to his apartment to talk to him but I can't get him to tell me what's wrong."

"Do you think it's about Kate?" Gibbs asked. Abby shrugged,

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"His apartment I thought I could maybe give you a ride." Abby said. Gibbs grabbed a coat that was lying on nearby chair and walked Abby up the stairs as he said,

"Let's go."

"I'm sorry Kate." Tony said with tears in his eyes. He was lying on the couch in his apartment while looking at pictures of Kate. Tony had not gotten off of the couch all day; he was even still wearing his pajamas which were actually his NCIS sweats. Tony's head had been busier than ever that Saturday; he couldn't stop thinking of how guilty he felt about all the times he had picked on or annoyed Kate. He also thought that Ari should have killed him because all Tony has is a father who doesn't care about him; Kate had two great parents, a sister, and three brothers. Tony couldn't imagine the hell that Kate's family was going through. Tony's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Tony put the picture of Kate face down on the table as he got up and wiped the tears off his face. He looked through the peephole and saw Abby standing in front of his apartment. Tony wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so he turned around to make his way back to the couch. He turned back around when he heard a louder knock on the door.

"Open up DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Crap." Tony said quietly to himself when he realized that Gibbs was with Abby. He opened the door and saw Gibbs holding a decent sized brown paper bag. When Tony realized that Gibbs most likely had Chinese food, he raised his eyebrows at the bag and said, "Come in." Abby followed Gibbs into Tony's apartment. Gibbs put the brown paper bag down on the coffee table then sat down on the couch next to Tony while Abby took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"Why don't you tell me, Tony." Gibbs said. Tony looked at him confused and said,

"I would boss but I really don't know why you're here." Gibbs gave Tony a half smile then looked down at the photo that was turned over on the table. He picked it up and smiled when he saw a picture that McGee took of him and Kate fighting about something in Abby's lab.

"I remember that case." Gibbs said in a low tone. Abby leaned over to look at the picture.

"Me too." She said as tears started to fill her eyes. Abby got up from the chair and walked over to Tony. She leaned over to give Tony a hug and said, "I miss her too Tony." Tony hugged her back then looked at Gibbs who had a few tears in his eyes. When Abby let go of Tony, she walked back over to the chair and practically fell onto the chair. Gibbs looked at Tony and said,

"Tony, you don't get over a loss in two weeks." Tony looked Gibbs in the eye as he continued to talk. "It takes time, remember that we won't forget Kate were just gonna move on. I'm sure that's what she'd want us to do." Gibbs put his arm around Tony when he saw tears filling up his eyes. Tony allowed Gibbs to put his arm around him and pull him towards his warm body. Tony started to cry when he laid his head down on Gibbs' shoulder. After a few minutes Tony pulled his head up and said,

"What do you think Kate would say if she saw me like this?"

"She'd probably just laugh and make fun of all of us." Abby said smiling. Tony smiled back at her then looked at Gibbs and said,

"I'm sure she would." Gibbs wiped some tears off of Tony's face. Abby started to tear up when she saw how much Gibbs cared about Tony. She knew that in Gibbs' eyes, Tony was the son he never had and she was the daughter he was very protective of since he already lost his little girl. Abby wiped her tears away then smiled as she leaned over to grab the bag of Chinese food. She pulled out the boxes and started to hand them to Gibbs and Tony.

"Gibbs, your wonton soup." Gibbs smiled as he looked at Tony and patted him on the shoulder then moved his arm so he could accept the soup from Abby. Tony took the beef lo mein from Abby when she handed it to him. Abby took her lo mein out of the bag then grabbed a movie out of her purse. She held it up and asked,

"Who wants to watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

"I do." Gibbs said. They looked at Tony who was shoveling noodles in his mouth. Tony looked up and said,

"Yeah let's watch it, and thanks guys it really means a lot." Gibbs smiled at him while Abby put the movie in. Tony propped his feet up on the table and leaned back on the couch. He looked over at Abby and Gibbs and smiled as he thought,

"I love you guys."


End file.
